


Transported

by kai_kabob



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_kabob/pseuds/kai_kabob
Summary: A young college girl loves an app called Mystic Messenger. She played it all the time, and only had one route left. It was 707. Only his route was left for her to play. However, something strange happens just before she starts his route. She is transported straight into the game itself. Now, having to play her way through the 11 days, she tries to figure out her way home. What will happen if she gets a Bad Ending? Will she have to start all over until she gets a Good Ending? Or, even with the Good Ending, will she have to start all over anyways. Will she ever be able to leave the game?





	1. Chapter 1

Rolling over on my bed, I let out a sigh. It was the 11th day in the game and I had just finished hosting the RFA party. Well that is, I had hosted it through the otome app on my phone. Sighing yet again, I set my phone down on my pillow. I had just finished Jumin Han’s route. Actually, I had finished everyone’s route except for 707’s. Honestly, I had been saving him for last. Thanks to my Instagram there had been many spoilers about 707's route. Nothing big, but enough that I knew his would probably make my heart ache. Also, i mostly saved him for last because I felt terrible for him. I know that he's not a real person and everything, but still...He had been so depressed all throughout Jumin's route and everyone just pretend he was okay. Plus, I had heard about the theory that Seven knew about the whole reset thing… 

After having watched the Jumin Han's After Story and listening to the free talk, I shut my phone screen off. A small smile spread on my lips. Playing that game and talking to all the members made me happy. Since I didn’t actually have any friends of my own, the app made me feel less lonely; like someone actually cared for me. Even though they were all just programs, they felt like my friends...They helped me briefly escape my own reality. 

I lived with my step mother since it was cheaper that way. My real mom died from cancer when I was really little. Then a few years later my dad remarried. Just a few months later, he and my little brother were killed and my life turned into a Cinderella story. Only, instead of ugly step sisters, it was mean step brothers. They were never physically aggressive with me, until I came back from college. Hurting me must have made their egos feel nice or something. Though, the worse of it all was my step mom. She let her sons get away with anything. If I had the nerve to tell her what they had done, she would try to 'punish' me. Although I was an adult, she'd find ways, like changing the locks in the middle of winter, letting the air out of my car tires, or even stealing any lose change I had. To put it into her words, “It’s all my fault because I left for college and didn't help her around the house.” 

Sighing, I buried my head in my pillow and screamed. No one was home right now. My stepmother was most likely at the bar and her sons were probably off doing drugs or something. Raising my head from my pillow, I looked at the clock on my dresser. It read 8:56pm. Rolling over, I picked up my phone from my pillow. My thumb rubbed against the smooth glass screen. Should I start 707's route right now, or should I just redo Yoosung’s? I had really liked Yoosung’s route. Plus he had been my first, so I kind of missed him. 

Laughing at myself, I turned on my screen. Swiping over my home screen to the next page, I clicked on the icon for the Mystic Messenger app. The screen turned black, then the photo of Seven holding out his arms appeared. For a moment I stared at his smiling face. Then, as I pulled the covers up to my nose, I clicked the Start option. As the screen loaded, I snuggled down into my bed and got comfy. My plan was to pick a route, play through the first few chat rooms then hit the hay since I had work in the morning.

  


I clicked on the option to start the Original Story. As the load screen disappeared, it came up with the options to pick either the Causal Story, or the Deep Story. Moving my fingers off the screen I thought about which I wanted to do. I knew it was just a game and all, but I was really struggling to figure out which one I wanted to do. The longer I started at my phone screen, the heavier my eyes got. It wasn’t until I was almost half asleep, that my finger just barely clicked on the Deep Story option. 

Before I could do anything else, my gray eyes shut on their own. It was like I couldn’t control how sleepy I was. I wanted to wake back up and at least finish the Intro to the game, but I couldn’t. My eyes were shut, and I was dead asleep before the load screen even disappeared. 

~~~~ 

There was a strange sound that came from something by my head. It sounded familiar. Opening my eyes, I saw the glowing bluish light of my phone laying on the ground by my head. Propping myself up on my elbow, I went and grabbed my phone. That was until I realized everything around me was dark. I know it was night when I had gone to bed, but everything was too dark. Pressing my phone screen to my chest to dim the light, I looked around. I couldn’t see anything at all. It was as though I still had my eyes closed. 

  


Then that was when I realized something else. The bed under me was no longer my bed. It was hard ground that felt like a cement floor, but it was just as dark as everything else. Slowly, I stood up. What was going on? This wasn’t my room. I was sure I had just fallen asleep in my room...and...My fingers felt the fabric along my thigh. I was in a skirt and some sweater. Frowning I glanced down at myself, using my phone screen as light. Sure enough, I was in my red skirt, knee high socks and gray over sized sweater. My brown eyes widened even more. This definitely had not been what I was wearing when I went to bed. I had been in sweats and a sweatshirt… 

A strange noise came from my phone, drawing my attention back to it. The screen turned black as green numbers and letters raced past it. What the heck…? Then suddenly a chat room opened on my screen. My brown eyes widened.

  


“What the heck?” I said this aloud that time. I was sure my screen had just been blank white a few moments before. My confused look turned into shock. I recognized this chat room. It was the same one that you entered in Mystic Messenger. That dating simulation app that I had on my phone. Why was it turned on? I pressed my thumb on the home button, but nothing happened. Frowning, I tried shutting off my screen, but that didn’t work either. 

Giving up on trying to turn off my phone, I looked closer at the chat room. It seemed a little different than the before. There was no option to skip the intro chat with the Unknown person, nor was there an option for max speed. They just weren’t there. 

A soft ping emitted from my phone causing my to jump slightly. Unknown has entered the chatroom. 

My gaze widened even more. Sure enough there it was. The little box that indicated that some entered the room. What the heck was this? It looked like an actual chat room. There was even a box for me to type something. There wasn’t an option to fast forward, pause or slow down either. What the heck?? 

Unknown: ...Hello…? 

  


Yet again, my brown eyes widened. “No way…” My shocked voice seemed to echo in the darkness. Hesitantly, I tapped the type box and replied…

Me: ? 

I couldn’t believe I was actually going along with this. I should be walking around trying to figure out where the heck I was. Another soft ding as Unknown replied to my question mark.

Unknown: Can you see this? Me: Who are you? 

Should I just follow along with how the game is supposed to go? What if I do or say something that isn’t programmed in the game? Will it glitch? I couldn’t believe that I was actually typing…

Unknown: I’m sure you’re surprised. 

Unknown: It’s not everyday you get a text from a stranger

Unknown: I’m a bit flustered myself. I found a smartphone at the subway station, but all it had was this messenger.

Unknown: I want to find the owner, but I don’t see any contact info or call records... 

Unknown: I’ve been sending messages with this app but no reply…

Unknown: All I see is an address and some important-looking numbers saved in notes. 

Unknown: I’d like to go there myself but I’m currently studying abroad… 

So he still talked just like he would have if I only had a few options to choose from. What should I say now? I racked my brain trying to remember the options I was able to pick from…My fingers then quickly typed away on the keys.

Me: Okay...but who are you…?

Unknown: Me? Oh sorry. I didn’t even introduce myself. 

Unknown: I’m just a student studying abroad. I’m Korean. 

Unknown: I could tell you my name, but it doesn’t really matter. Unknown: You won’t find me on search engines. ^^;

Unknown: But, anyways.. 

Unknown: Can you help me find the owner of this phone?

Unknown: I know you’re surprised to have someone suddenly pop up and ask you a favor like this. 

Unknown: But still…

Unknown: I'd appreciate it if you could help. 

For a moment I just stared at my screen. He sent no more messages. What the heck was going on? I couldn’t wrap my brain around what was happening… Moving my thumb across the glass screen, I typed my reply.

Me: Why do you have to be the one to find the owner of the phone? You can just turn it into the police station, can’t you? 

I think that had been one of the replies...It had been 11 days since I had gone through his chat…

Unknown: Well… Normal people won’t be able to understand…

Unknown: To be honest, I have a religion. 

Unknown: My religion says that you must not miss any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. 

Unknown: Well, some say that it’s just being nosy.

Unknown: But I’m not like normal people. 

Unknown: I can’t help but think about how stressed the owner might be.. Unknown: It’s really a safe place. If you feel unsafe, you can turn around. Unknown: I know the area. 

It’s developed.

Unknown: Please? 

Biting my lip, I frowned at my phone screen. I don’t know reader, what do you think I should say? Tapping in the chat box, I typed a response saying sure but then erased it. Starting over, I typed a different response. 

Me: No, you’re creepy. 

I remembered what kind of response I’d get from him. I had no idea what was going on...Was I going to have to play the entire game in this darkness around me? Looking up from my screen, everything seemed even darker than before… There was a soft ding, bringing my attention back to my phone. 

Unknown: Creepy?... ^^;; 

Unknown: I’m not a creep.

Unknown: Haven’t you ever head of the saying, “you get a treat if you listen to older men”...? 

Frowning, I typed in the text box. That quote of his always creeped me out. It reminded me of a kidnapping that was on the news a few years ago… 

Me: No. That’s gross..;;

Unknown: Sorry. I was just kidding^^;;; 

Unknown: Anyways… 

Unknown: I know I’m asking too much. 

Unknown: You might think I’m odd.

Unknown: ...I am a bit odd to be honest. 

Unknown: But would you consider it? I’m talking to you right now. 

Unknown: Two complete strangers at two completely different places… It’s a miracle we’ve connected. 

Unknown: No one responded to my messages. You’re the first one. 

Unknown: I don’t know how we got connected… 

Unknown: But maybe this was meant to be? 

A photo popped up on my screen. It was the photo of Unknown. Like always, he had dark purple hair and vibrant green eyes. My eyes stared at his for a long time. If I didn’t play the game like it was supposed to be played what would happen? I would I just pop back up in my room?

Unknown: That is me in the photo. 

Unknown: Maybe this will make you less suspicious…? 

Unknown: I’m returning to Korea soon, so I’ll definitely make it up to you. Unknown: If you feel unsafe near the place, you can just delete the app. Unknown: Please, I’m begging you. 

No more messages from Unknown popped up on my screen. A small frown worked its way onto my face. How on earth would I ever help him? Is it just going to virtually give me a place to go? Am i stuck here in the darkness? I don’t know reader...but would you keep me company? I wasn’t even close to Korea...I was in the U.S...I just needed to play this game like it’s supposed to be played right…? Then would I get out of here…? 

Me: Alright... Me: But I’m leaving asap if something about the place feels wrong.

Unknown: Thank you!

Unknown: Then I’ll send you the address. 

Unknown: Now how do you do that…

Unknown: Found it. 

A link popped up for the address of Rika's apartment, the place where Unknown wanted me to go. Holding my finger right above the option I bit my lip… Slowly, I pressed the link for the address. Suddenly, it felt as if I had been tipped upside down. Everything spun even though it was pitch black. I almost dropped my phone but managed to hang onto it. Roughly, I dropped to my knees with dizziness sweeping over me. Looking back at the phone screen, I saw it was still the same. Nothing had changed…

  


A frown crossed my face. What had just happened? Then, something began to glow. There was another source of light other than my phone. My head snapped up causing my box dyed gray hair to fall off my shoulders. There, in the darkness ahead of me was a door. A gray door, with a keypad above the door handle. The same door that would normally appear on my phone screen. However, there it was right in front of me. 

Carefully, I stood up on my feet and walked over to the door to Rika's apartment. My head was only lightly spinning now. What was this? Why was the door here in the darkness with me? Standing right in front of it, my mouth hung open. Looking down at the door handle, I reached for it with my free hand. As soon as my finger touched the cold metal, the world seemed to shift again. 

Instinctively, my brown eyes snapped shut to try and keep the dizziness away. Once it felt like everything was still again, I opened my eyes. Then, that was when I became aware of the light around me. I wasn’t in the complete dark anymore. With my hand still on the door knob, my head snapped around. I was standing in a hall! It looked like I was inside of an apartment building! How could this be!? 

My eyes widened even more as I looked down at the doorknob...No way...had I...had I been transported into the game? Was I inside of the game right now? My hand tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. Stepping back, I looked around. There were other doors that lined the hall, but this one was the only one with a keypad. My phone pinged once again, indicating the new chat message. 

Unknown: Are you there? ^^ See. Nothing strange. 

Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door? 

He didn’t type again, waiting for me to respond. I started to type out yes, but then I remembered something. If I kept saying no, there wasn't a password for the door, Unknown would eventually appear. Would he come to take me away or would I have to restart? Would the same thing happen here? Or could I change it? Would I actually be taken away with Unknown...then maybe I could get out of here...? Were the character's in the otome app actually going to be standing in front of me? 

Me: No. I don’t see one… 

Unknown: That’s strange.

Unknown: There’s really nothing?

Unknown: Nothing to put on the password? 

Me: There isn’t anything…

Unknown: ...You sure?

Me: There’s nothing.

Unknown: Really?

Unknown: That’s strange. 

  


An idea sparked in my head. As fast as my fingers could type, I sent a message before he could. I knew he was going to say something about me lying because he could see me. However, I wanted to see what would happen. What would happen if i did something that wasn’t in the programming.

Me: Why don’t you come out and do it yourself? 

Unknown: Ha...haha 

Before he could type anything else, I turned away from the door. Walking with a brisk pace, I quickly made it to the end of the hall. The apartment was only a few doors from the elevator. Just as I thought, there stood Unknown. He was looking down at his phone. His white hair was, of course, fading back into red at its tips. However, I was not prepared to see him in real life. He looked like just like the game…but he was real. His shoulders moved with each breath. There were split ends in his hair and he blinked. 

“Saeran,” My voice sounded different to me. It was softer and more feminine than before. I crossed my arms and looked at the man in front of me. In real life he would only be the same age as me. I only knew his real name from spoilers on my social media sights...I was only 21, 22 if I lived in Korea. 

Unknown snapped his head up to stare at me. His eyes were wide. He looked completely shocked. This wasn’t what he had been expecting. “Well…” He cooed out. His voice wasn’t distorted as it would have been in the game. It only sounded broken. Like he was very sad and angry… His aqua green eyes took me in. “My plan failed. I’ll have to find someone else.” 

Taking a step forward, I uncrossed my arms. Behind Saeran’s face mask he looked slightly confused. “What will you do now, Sae...ran…?” I said slowly, drawing out his name so he’d hear me say it. 

Anger seemed to flash across his face. “How-” He stared but stopped himself. It looked as if a conversation was going on inside his head. “I’d like to let you go, but you apparently know who I am. I’m sorry, but you’ll have to come with me.” He smiled with his eyes at me, then looked down at his hands. They were clutched in front of his chest. He lowered his voice, as if trying to whisper to himself. “I could just get rid of you...but that would be a shame.” Now he looked back up at me, another smile was in his aqua eyes. “You’re so cute.” 

Even though I knew he didn’t mean it that way, I couldn't help the pink that dusted my cheeks. I hadn’t ever been told that in person by another human being before... Well could this be considered in person or a real human? “You could be my assistant. He said he has an assistant. I’d like one too.” Saeran tilted his head, and his eyes stared into my own. “Should i use...you?” 

Taking another step forward, I got closer to Saeran. His eyes stared down at me. Would the game reset if I went with him? Would I end up back in my bed. Was this all just a dream? No it couldn't be a dream if you’re reading this story… “I’ll come with you.” I said and took another step towards him. 

Now, it was his turn for his eyes to widen. Immediately, he regained himself. “Good. I’ll treat you much better than he ever would.” Saeran took his hand from his chest and held it out to me. I stared down at me. Looking at his hand I slowly reached for it. “As long as you stay in this world, I am the only one who can't forget you.” 

My head snapped up to look at Saeran’s face. What?? It was too late though. He clasped my hand in his cold one. Instantly it was as though the world folded in on itself. My vision faded and turned black. I felt like I was going to throw up. Unidentifiable words ran across my closed eyes. Red and black words that made no sense to me... 

Just as quickly as it had started it stopped. Everything became still once again. I was on my knees. My eyes were squeezed shut with my hands pressed against my ears. Breathing out a shaky breath, I slowly opened my eyes.

Darkness. That was all that was around me. I was back in the darkness. I couldn’t even see my own body. I felt hot tears stream to my eyes. I was back where I started...A soft red light began to glow in the black nothingness. Leaning back on my knees, I raised my head upwards to see what it was. Floating above me were two large red and black lettered words.

Bad Ending 

Numbly I stared up at the words. Was I going to be stuck in this loop if I didn’t do what I was supposed to? For a long time all I did was stare at the words. Then, they exploded in a shower of red pixels. The pixels began to fall, but they disappeared before they reached me. A strange noise sounded from by my knees. Dropping my head downwards, I saw my phone. It’s screen was black with green numbers and letters racing across it. Then a chat room opened up. The same one as before. Everything had been reset…

Unknown has entered the chatroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring at the dark colored ceiling, I slowly let everything sink in. I was actually inside the game. I was actually, somehow, inside the otome app on my phone. Turning on the phone screen, I looked at it as the blue light lit up the darkness around my face. My screen was open on the app. I hadn’t yet tried to figure out how to exit the app. Or if I even could. I was too scared. I didn’t know if every time I messed up/went against the programming, I would have to start from the beginning? Shutting my brown eyes tightly, I breathed out a slow breath. I could feel my anxiety levels rising as I sat in the silent room. This was too much for me. How was I going to get out? Did I have to play my way through the 11 days, and then could I go home? Would I be let out?

A soft chime was emitted from my phone. Opening my eyes, I saw that the second day had opened up. Looking up at the time in the corner of my screen, I saw that it indeed read 12:00am. I had honestly let the day get away from me. The entire day and previous day I had spent sitting on the floor inside the front door to Rika's apartment. I had been too shocked to do much else... After entering the pass code "Unknown" gave me, I had walked in, shut the door, and immediately sat down. I probably should have walked around and gotten a good look at the room...I mean, as far as I knew I was going to be staying in there for quite awhile… Instead, I had sat on the floor and waited for each chat room to open. Just as it had always been, the chat rooms opened up one by one at certain times through out the day.

Welcome 1

Welcome 2

Zen’s Complaint

Yoosung’s Complaint

Jumin’s Loving Morning

Seven Loves Cats

Seven’s Investigation

Jaehee's Expectation

Jumin’s Curiosity

Zen Reminisces About the Old Days

Who Hates to Work?

Yoosung’s Hope for the New

Concerns of Two Men

Discussion About the New Party

Zen’s Expectation

Excited Yoosung

Jaehee’s Favor

I had done all of them...I hadn’t eaten nor had I moved away from the front door. Looking back over the chat rooms, I felt my eyes water. Shaking my head, I frowned at my screen. I couldn’t cry. Now wasn’t the time. I had to figure out what the heck was going on...

Shutting off my phone screen, I touched the edges of the plastic case to my forehead. Again, I breathed out a slow breath. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here? The thought sprang through my mind. Snapping my eyes open, I stared into the darkness of the room. Was I being serious? How could I live in a game? I had a life back in the US. Or did i? All i ever did was go to work and sit in my room...Could that really be considered a life? Staring off in the darkness, my phone’s screen eventually shut itself off. My fingers felt numb as it slipped from my hand and landed in my lap.

I wasn’t sure how the time had passed so quickly, but soon enough a chime sounded from my phone. Picking it up from my lap, I unlocked the screen. Clicking on the Second Day option, I saw that a new chat room had opened. It was titled, We Are Having A Party Again! My finger hovered above it, but at the last second, I shut off my phone screen. My guess was that I would have to be there to participate in every chat. There wasn’t anything in the RFA app that had the hourglasses, I looked through settings and everything. No hourglasses and there were no options to exit or change the app. There was however, the hearts. I was already at 8,134. It was the same amount of hearts as before I ended up here…

Standing up, I reached around the door frame for a light switch. Finding one, I flicked it on. The luminescent lights turned on. Turning around, I took in the room. From where I was standing, I could see the living room, dining room and bedroom. Directly in front of me was the living room. There was a small couch, a coffee table and across from it was a desk, computer and TV. Behind the couch was a small table for two, with chairs. Behind the table on the far wall, was a short hallway that probably cut around to the kitchen. Clutching my phone to my chest, I walked between the desk and coffee table. Before I walked too far in, I turned back around. Quickly hurrying to the front door, I slipped off my black vans. I felt awkward and completely out of place.

Walking back between the desk and coffee table I made my way into Rika's apartment, it was really small and cozy. In the back room, there was a bed with blue sheets. It was just big enough for two people. To the left of the bed were two doors. One most likely lead to the bathroom and the other to a closet. Turning my head, I looked to the right of the bed. On the night stand next to the bed was a safe. Frowning, I looked past it. The wooden floor turned into tile. Looking further to the right, I saw that it was the kitchen. It wasn't visible from the front door. Again, just like most of things in the apartment, it was small. Just enough space for there to be the necessities. On the far wall of the kitchen was a doorway and hall. It must have connected to the small dining area. It seemed a bit unnecessary to me/

Sighing, I turned on my phone screen. It was just passed 12:30 am. Looking around, I tried to see if there was another light switch to turn off the light inste  
ad of walking back to the front of the apartment. Sure enough, by the bedside there was three light switches. Walking over to the left side of the bed, I sat down. It sunk under my weight. It seemed really nice and soft. Reaching up to the wall, I clicked at the light switches.

At first the lamp by the bedside turned on, so I clicked it off. Next a light right above the bed turned on, so I clicked it off. Finally, the light that was in the living room shut off with my last try. Standing up, I pulled back the sheets. The smell of roses and spring greeted my nose. Slipping off my sweater, I dropped it on the floor and then climbed into the soft bed. For a moment, I let myself lay there in the silence. That was before I remembered I still had a chat room open.

Snapping my brown eyes open, I unlocked my phone. Clicking my way to the chat room section, I clicked on the one called We Are Having a Party Again!

Elowen has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: Seven;;; Stop working and take a break.

707: Nah… Still a long way to go…

707: Hey, it’s Elowen!

Yoosung: Elowen~ You’re still awake!

For a moment, I paused. What was I supposed to say? I had been doing my absolute best to try and say things that would get a red heart from Seven, but I hadn’t been doing very good at that. It was hard for me to joke around since I was actually stuck in the game… Looking back at the screen, I let my thumbs type.

Elowen: Seven, why are you still up?

707: Wazzup

A red heart flew around my screen...

Yoosung: Hello~

707: I can’t sleep.

Seven’s emoji hopped up on my screen next with the same sound it used. It was the frustrated one. Blinking at the brightness of my screen, I waited for them to send more.

707: Still trying to find out who led you to the apartment!

Yoosung: Wow...You’re working a lot.

Yoosung: See any results?

707: I wish that were the case, but didn’t find much yet.

707: It’s been awhile since I’ve faced a hacker this good.

Yoosung: Wow, if he’s good enough for you to say that, he must be an expert.

707: Yup…

Yoosung: Now that Elowen’s i the RFA, we’ll have parties again right??

707: It’s a possibility.

Yoosung: If we do…

Yoosung: I’m sure Rika will be soo happy up there in the heavens!

707: Haha yeah.

707: She might be happier if you quit playing LOLOL so much lol

No one sent anything back. Blinking quickly, I realized that it was my turn to respond. Hmm, did they know that they were pausing to wait for me? Cringing, I typed my response. I hated that I had to be kind of mean to the other members to get Seven to like me. Suddenly a thought struck me as I hit send.

Elowen: I think so too. I feel like you game too much.

While playing the other routes, you eventually get to meet everyone "in peron", so would that mean I would be meeting them too? Thousands of questions began to race through my mind. Lowering my phone to my forehead I squeezed my eyes shut as my breath began to speed up. A crying sound drew me from my thoughts. Looking back at my phone screen, I saw that Yoosung had used his crying emoji.

Yoosung: Hey, don’t be like that! I’m playing less now that Elowen’s in the organization!

707: I mean, it’s only been a couple of hours yet, but ok, I’ll believe u. Lol

Yoosung: Oh right, btw, do you have any questions about the party, Elowen?

Yoosung: If you wanna know anything, just ask me! ^^

Biting my lip, I forced myself not to freak out while typing my response. I could feel my anxiety eating through me. This wasn’t good. I could feel a panic attack coming…

Elowen: Negative

A red heart flew from my text bubble.

Yoosung: ??Negative?

707: Means she doesn’t have any questions lol

707: >_< So fierce! Lol!

707: She obv doesn’t want ur help.

Yoosung: No need to be shy~ Just ask!

They would be waiting for me to ask a question…! I didn’t care about asking something about the party! I already knew everything about the party and all that! I knew just as much as you do reader, maybe even more! I wanted to ask a question about why the heck I was stuck in a game!? Maybe with Seven's route, I wouldn't have to meet anyone and the party wouldn't even happen...? My breathing got faster as my hands started to tremble…

Elowen: Um… The date for the party?

707: Well, that’s up for V to decide.

Yoosung: Yeah… V will decide on when we’ll have the party and if we have a lot of time, it'll be a big one, and if it’s soon, the party will be pretty small.

707: Anyways, don’t think work’s gonna end soon…

707: When am I gonna get sleep?

Yoosung: Seven;;

Yoosung: Just go take a break. It’s hard for me to watch you like this too.

707: All this has to be solved for my boy Yoosung, and for everyone's peace of mind.

707: So I haven’t been sleeping at all trying to find who the hacker is.

Yoosung: T_T

707: At times like this, it’d be so nice to get a text from my girlfriend saying:

707: Sweetie, you can do it! 

Yoosung: Seven;;

Yoosung: You know that’s not gonna happen lololol

707: I have a girlfriend. You didn’t know?

Yoosung: OMG WHAT?! I didn’t! For Real???;;;;

707: Yup. 606, my imaginary girlfriend living in the world of binary numbers.

Yoosung: ...606?;;

They waited for my response. Pulling my phone from my face, I held it back so I could see the screen better. Seven’s imaginary girlfriend… Racking my brain I tried to remember the binary coding that I had learned the previous semester at my college. I had just graduated early and at the top of my class... Quickly, before I forgot, I typed away and hoped I was making sense…

Elowen: 110-000-110 111-000-111

707: Omg.

707: I just imagined something I shouldn’t have inside my head.

Yoosung: What does that mean?

707: You’re too young for me to tell you…

707: Gahhhh

707: My heat’s about to pop out!!

Yoosung: …,;;

Yoosung: Elowen;;; Seven’s always like that so don’t get too freaked out.

Rolling over in the bed, I bit my lip. I was pretty sure all I had said was the capital and lowercase ã… Oh well…?

707: I am a bit too cute and foxy.

Yoosung: ;;; You should be careful of Seven. Most of the time, you don’t even understand what he’s saying…

Yoosung: And he does dangerous things.

707: Don’t worry. I like peace. I love peace;

Yoosung: Then stop abusing Jumin’s cat.

Again, I rested my phone to my forehead. For a brief moment while talking with Seven, I had forgotten the situation I was in. Now that they were talking about Elizabeth the 3rd… My thoughts began to wonder. My breathing became unsteady again. Briefly opening my eyes to look at my screen, I realized that I was supposed to respond. I had to read back over the previous messages though.

707: I’m only showing her love!

Yoosung: If that’s the case, then your love must be seriously twisted.

707: …

Elowen: There’s nothing wrong with that~ I like it ^^

Another red heart flew from my message bubble.

707: I’m always ready.

Yoosung: Don’t get ready;;

707: But Yoosung, isn't time for you to go play LOLOL?

Yoosung: I said it before, but Elowen’s making me too excited lol I can’t concentrate on the game.

Yoosung: Just the fact that we get to hold Rika’s party again in making each and every cell in my body scream with joy.

707: Uh, okay….

Yoosung: They’re still screaming.

707: I still feel like I’m dreaming.

707: It’s just like a dream that I have more work now that I have to chase that Unknown dude.

For a moment, I just laid in the covers and stared at my screen waiting for Seven or Yoosung to say something. Then I remember that I had to actually respond. That was so weird...it would take some getting used to. Pressing the chat box, I tried to think of what to say. Should I ask what Seven would have to do to track him…? No..he wouldn’t be able to tell Yoosung or me. Plus I already had a good idea of how he was doing it… Thinking of something, I let my fingers type.

Elowen: Seven, if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.

Elowen: Since it is kind of my fault that you have more work.

For a second my eyes widened. Nowhere in the game could you ever send two messages right after each other.. Would this make me restart?? Red hearts flew from my messages bubbles. The anxiety that was building in my chest felt like a rock while I watched. I silently begged that I would get to continue playing. After a long moment, Seven’s text bubble appeared.

707: Thanks you saying that! You didn’t have a choice thoughT^T

707: But I don’t want this to bother u in anyway so I’m just going to take care of this quietly.

I didn’t have a choice? Was he saying that unless I wanted to keep restarting I had no choice but to join? Could he know that I’m actually here, somehow psychically here? That maybe this isn’t just some game anymore? Well of course it’s not a game anymore right? I mean you’re the one reading this story while I'm inside the game, so of course it's real. Trying to control my breathing, I looked back at the phone screen.

Yoosung: Good to see you’re pretty confident! Anyhoo for the time being , I don’t think I can focus on LOLOL because of the party.

Yoosung: WHUT

Yoosung: WHAAAAAT

Yoosung : OMG RIGHT NOW

Yoosung: A RARE BOSS MONSTER JUST APPEARED!!

Yoosung: A guild member msgd me. I have to go sign in.

There was a pause, but I knew I what I had to say to get hearts from Seven. My fingers typed away while I tried to control the panic that was set in my chest.

Elowen: There’s a huge contradiction in your messages…? But have fun;;;

Yoosung: Laterz. See u, Elowen!

Yoosung have left the chatroom.

707: lolololol He was just talking about how he couldn’t focus because of u. I guess he was just lying lol

707: Anyways, Elowen I’m really glad you’re here~!

Untangling my free hand from the bed sheets, I bought it up to the phone. I vaguely remembered something about this from Jumin Han’s route. If I was in the game, one of the option had been to say something about how terrible the options were. My fingers hovered above the keyboard. Should I go with it or not… I could hint about me being transported into the game…? Would he even understand though? Did..did he have something to do with me being stuck here? I knew that he knew about the whole being just a game and all, but still...it had to be different now that I was actually there...right? If I said something about it being a game that I’m not supposed to be in, would that make me restart again?

Elowen: I’m not sure-

Frowning, I backspaced my sentence… God, what was I supposed to say that wouldn’t totally give it all away.. I didn’t want to be sent back to the beginning… That was when it hit me.

Elowen: It's weird. I don’t even have the options to choose from anymore.;;;

707: Perhaps that’s because they finally finished their work?

707: The ppl who made this haha

707: but it’s pretty late~ I should go finish up on some work. U should go to bed early! >.0

His answer was different then his programmed response from the other routes...that much I knew. So that meant I could change what they would say? 

Elowen: Okay, just don’t work late like the ppl who made this.

707: lol Hearing you say that makes me feel so much better about being worked late.

707: Good luck to u too! Toodles!

707 has left the chatroom.

As soon as i left the chat room, I shut off my phone screen. For a moment, I laid in the silent dark room, but then I couldn’t take it. The silence was screaming at me. The sheets were becoming too hot and my heart was beating too fast. Ripping off the covers, I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I needed to get out. The room was too small. Landing on the floor, I reached down and grabbed my sweater. Not even bothering to put it on, I ran towards the front door.

Slipping my shoes back on, I unlocked the door and yanked it open. I needed to get outside. I needed to feel the fresh air. I was breathing like I had been running a marathon. Running through the opened door, I made sure it slammed shut behind me before I raced down the hall. The lights were turned down low since it was passed midnight. My shoes made thudding sounds off the walls. A small part of me felt bad if there were other people sleeping in their rooms. Could you consider them people if I'm in a game though??

I ended up at the elevators. The same ones that I had met Unknown at just a night ago. Instead, I ran right pass them and to the stairway door. Pushing it open, I ran up the stairs. I wanted to get to the roof. I had to get to the roof.

As I raced up the stairs, my footsteps echoed around me. I could barely breath. I could feel tears coming to my eyes, as well as the rock in my chest about go break. It felt like everything was closing in on me. The noise my shoes made was bouncing off the walls, making me feel dizzy

Finally, I reached the top floor and burst through the door. Just as I had hoped, it lead straight onto the roof. As the door slammed shut behind me, I ran to the edge of the apartment building. All around me was the city. It’s light shined everywhere. The buildings around this one were all around the same height. I could hear horns honking even though it was the middle of the night. I was actually in Korea. I was half way around the world. It all looked and felt like reality.

Running straight into the side, I leaned over the edge trying to catch my breath. The building was at least 20 stories high… The wind whipped through my long silver hair. It waved around me, as I tried to breath. My whole body was shaking. Was I scared? Why would I be scared? This should be exciting right? Maybe it was because of all the unknowns. I didn't know what was going to happen to me after the 11 days were up. Would I have to live in the game until the After Ending took place? Would I spend the rest of my life here...Or would I just keep restarting? That would be worse… I would have to constantly start over again and just keep playing it over and over and over again. Would Seven remember me every time? Was...was this what it was like for him? 

Falling to my knees, I leaned my head against the brick siding. My fists were clenched. My sweater laid at my side on the hard ground. I was out of control. Hot tears worked their way into my eyes. A scream bubbled in my throat. Throwing my head back, I screamed. A loud scream. Then I did it again a second time. After that, I leaned my head back against the bricks. I prayed no one would come up here.

A loud ringing sounded from the pocket in my sweater. Jumping, I looked down. I could just barely see the edge of my phone sticking out. It’s screen was lighted up. Pulling it from my pocket, I couldn't remember if I had actually stuffed it in my pocket before running out. I was sure that I hadn't... 

The ringing was coming from my phone, obviously. I was getting a phone call. A phone call from 707! Hitting the green accept button I placed the phone to my ear.

“Hello?” I said quietly. My voice was slightly hoarse. Just evident enough that I had been crying. I cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed.

“Elowen, it’s me, Seven.” Seven’s voice sounded just like it did when he spoke Korean. Only, now it was in English. Or was it English? I couldn't tell, but it was definitely his voice and I understood him completely. I was so mesmerized, I almost didn’t hear what he said next. “Where did you go?”

“W-what?” I stuttered, being pulled from my thoughts.

“There’s a CCTV feed that I watch. It shows me what goes on in the hall and surrounding areas of the apartment building. You ran from your room and down to the staircase, but you didn’t leave the building.” Seven’s voice was quirky as always.

“Um, I uh...” I started without knowing quite what to say.

“Are you okay?” Seven’s lightness in his voice was slightly diminished. He barely sounded worried. I hope it wasn’t obvious that I had been crying…

“Yeah I’m fine. Just need a bit of fresh air, you know? Rika’s apartment is kind of small so I just wanted to get out for a bit and stretch my legs. I'm on the rooftop” I tried for a small laugh that I hoped was convincing. Turning on the ground, I rested my back against the brick siding. Leaning my head back, I looked up at the sky. I couldn’t really see any stars because of all the lights of the city around me.

“Hmm..most people don’t feel the need to fresh air this late at night.” Seven voice didn’t change.

“Oh, you caught me!” I said as I pushed myself to my feet. “I just felt a bit overwhelmed you know? Since this is completely new to me. Just kind of had a little bit of a freak out moment. It was nothing though. I’m better now.” Holding my phone to my ear with my shoulder, I pulled on my sweater. 

“Well, it couldn’t be that much different right? I mean you do live here too, just in a different part of the city!” Seven’s voice filled my head. He sounded to happy. “You should get back into the apartment though, it’s getting cold outside you know. Wouldn’t want you catching a cold!”

Turning around, I walked back across the rooftop to the door. Pulling it open, I started walking down the stairs. “Yeah you’re right. I’m going back now.” I said. I was still a few floors away from the fourteenth.

“So, can you tell me about yourself?” Seven sounded curious.

Biting my lip, I used my free hand to guide me down the cold metal railing. Should I tell him a secret, or should I tell him what my life was really like? Maybe I could tell him about being sucked into this game...No I couldn’t do that… “Well, I’m not really anyone special. Just your average run of the mill person. Just kind of fill in a spot on the Earth.” I could hear my voice lose some of its cheerfulness.

“And what do you do for a living?” Seven sounded as he was half paying attention. It sounded like he was doing something else while talking to me.

“I just graduated from college, so now I don’t actually do anything as of yet.” I let out a small laugh, hoping to once again fool Seven into thinking i was okay.

“What degree?” Seven asked.

“Um...Network Security and a minor in CGI…” I reached the fourteenth floor. For just a moment, I paused at the door. Once I walked through, Seven would be able to see me.

“Oohh! Network security!? So you can hack? And cgi! I would love to see some of your work!” Seven’s voice sounded so happy.

“Yeah I guess you could say I know how to hack?” A laugh sounded from my mouth. This one more believable than the last. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I turned it open. Stepping out into the hall, I closed the door behind me and walked back to the Rika’s apartment. As I got to the door, I realized I was still holding the phone to my ear. Had Seven hung up? “Hello?”

“I’m here.” Seven’s voice was soft in my ear.

“Are you watching me right now?” i asked as I stared down at the keypad on the door. Reaching forwards, I pressed in the password. The green light lit up indicating the door had unlocked.

“Mhm,” Was Seven’s reply to my question. Looking over to my left, I looked upwards into the furthermost security camera. With a smile on my face, I waved. Then quickly, I opened to door and walked back into Rika’s apartment. The door shut behind me, locking by itself.

“Did you see me?” I asked with a smile on my face.

“How did you know to look at that one!?” Seven’s voice was awed. A laugh escaped my mouth, this time a real one. “Anyways it doesn’t matter. You’re so cool though…~ Um..Get to sleep soon. Sleep is good for your health, alright... Goodnight!” And just like that Seven hung up the phone.

Pulling the phone from my ear, I watched the call screen went back to my call log. I had already had a call from everyone in the RFA. It was just the quick introductory calls that you always got. Was me leaving the apartment planned in Seven’s route? Or had I just acted out? If so, then I didn’t have to completely follow the storyline...Still, I didn’t want to restart…

Putting my phone back in my sweater pocket, it dinged as soon as it left my fingers. Rolling my eyes, I pulled it back out from my pocket. Turning on the screen, I saw that I had a notification telling me that there was another chatroom open. This one was titled, Expressing Emotion. Leaning my back against the front door, I clicked on the chatroom.

Elowen has entered the chatroom

Jumin Han: ...You’re still awake?

Elowen: Hello Jumin.

Jumin Han: The chatroom is noisy again because of you.

Jumin Han: I didn’t except anything else now that we’ll be holding a party again.

Jumin Han: Personally, I am not sure we should start making a big fuss for a party we haven't even confirmed a date for yet. Since expressing emotion is basically a labor for me.

Elowen: What’s wrong with expressing emotion? It must be hard holding it in all the time…

I had just finished Jumin’s route...I knew how jumbled his head really was… It was sad to see him try to untangle his emotions. I wondered how he would respond...

Jumin Han: Hmm… I don’t want to work for no gain. Besides, emotions are tiresome.

Elowen: So, not showing emotions is a sort of rest for you? Isn’t holding everything in tiresome?

Jumin Han: Yes, not showing emotion is rest. I’m glad you understand. Holding my emotions in has nothing to do with not showing them...they’re there…

As I slide down the front door of the apartment, I felt the corners of my eyes drop. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Jumin...Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything…? I was about to type a reply, but he did first.

Jumin Han: Do you like cats?

Elowen: Yes I do.

A purple heart flew from my text bubble. My gray eyes widened slightly. Opps...I forgot I was trying to get Seven’s route.... Well..was getting a route still a thing? Was I just supposed to play the game how it was supposed to? Would Jumin or Seven actually fall for me?

Jumin Han: They are such wonderful creatures, don't you think?

A picture of a pure white cat with blue eyes popped up in the messages. It was Elizabeth the 3rd. She was laying on her back in the photo. Honestly, Elizabeth was really a beautiful cat.

Jumin Han: She;s a great example of a beautiful cat. She looks elegant in any pose.

Jumin Han: I wish to be with her all the time, but we frequently have to part ways because of my business trips.

Elowen: She must cherish you very much as well. IT must be hard for her since you’re always so busy…

Jumin Han: I do indeed. The life of a businessman who raises a cat is quite sad.

Jumin Han: Until Assistant Kang started working for me I always felt great pain leaving her in an empty home, but now that I can leave her with Assistant Kang, I feel more relieved.

Jumin Han: I can always trust Assistant KAng. But if I start a cat related business and use her as a model, I can be with her at work as well.

Tilting my head, I frowned. Who did he want to use as a model? Elizabeth or Jaehee…? Oh god...I hope he meant Elizabeth! A small smile formed on my face as I thought of Jaehee modeling a cat onesie. Still, I couldn’t keep getting purple hearts from Jumin…

Elowen: You want to use Jaehee as a model?

Jumin Han: ...I suppose the pronoun was ambiguous.

Jumin Han: I meant Elizabeth the 3rd when I said “her.”

Jumin Han: Anyways, regarding the cat business...I should have Assistant Kang write up a report for me on this.

Jumin Han: Oh right. Talking about cats just reminded me. Are you aware you’ll have to decide on the guests for the party?

Elowen: Yes I am.

Jumin Han: I’m glad to hear it.

Jumin Han: I’d like to recommend a potential guest. I hope you consider a cat shelter organization I know. They are a nonprofit organization that provides a shelter for street cats. I’m sure people will become greatly more aware of cat's rights if they attend the party.

Elowen: An organization that protects street cats? I’ve never heard of one before! Go ahead and tell them to contact me.

Jumin Han: I’m glad you agree. Helping organizations that will greatly improve the party’s reputation as well.

Jumin Han: It’s early but...I must get ready for work.

Glancing at the time stamp in the corner of my phone screen I saw it was 2:30am.

Elowen: Okay, I hope today is a good day of work!

A purple heart flew from my text bubble. Silently I cursed myself once again. I can’t help but want to be nice to every single member...

Jumin Han: Yes. Hope you spend a productive day as well. I must get going now. Have a good day, Elowen.

Jumin Han as left the chatroom.

Exiting the chatroom, I saw that there were no other chat rooms opened yet. Tilting my head to the side, my long gray hair fell from my shoulders. Wasn’t there supposed to be a visual novel in the second day or something? Standing up from the floor, I started to make my way over to the bedroom area. I still stared at my phone screen. I was pretty sure there was supposed to be a visual novel right after the chatroom I had just finished…? Or maybe it would be different?

As soon as I was about to turn off my phone screen, a small beep sounded from my phone. This beep sounded different from the normal ring indicating a chatroom or text message. Looking down, sure enough there was the bubble. It read "visual novel mode". Why had the notification sounded different? Lowering my thumb I barely pushed on it, when all of a sudden my hand dropped my phone onto the rug at my feet.

An intense sense of vertigo washed over me. I felt like I was going to throw up. My head began to pound. I tried to take a step forward, but I fell right to my knees. My hands threw themselves to my head. I pressed against my temples, trying to get rid of the pain. It wouldn’t go away. My vision started to turn black. I couldn’t see the blue lighting from my phone anymore. Curling in on myself, I squeezed my eyes shut. Everything was dark.

Then there was a strange sound. It sounded like the clicking of computer keys almost. Even though pain still racked my head, I opened my eyes. My gaze still stared at my lap, but I was washed in a blue light. The color that would come from a computer screen. How though? I hadn’t turned on the computer or TV when I fell… My vision fogged over and tilted, then it cleared and righted itself again. The noise of computer keys continued to click. Everything else sounded like it was muted.

Stiffly, I rose to my feet. The blue light grew around me. The clicking got louder. My vision tiled, fogged, and then fixed itself. My hands still gripped my head as I looked upwards. In front of me was a someone sitting in a chair. All around them was computer screens. I tried to focus, but everything tilted and fogged over again. My eyes snapped shut, then I opened them again, slowly.

The fog was gone and my vision had righted itself once again. Hesitantly I took a step forward. The clicking sounded along with my heart. Then the clicking stopped, only to be replaced by a male’s voice.

“RFA’s party is fake. All that man, V, plans is just hypocritical trickery. My savior said to be especially careful.” It came from the person who sat in the chair in front of the many computer screens. Or at least, I thought it had to…? I couldn’t tell… the voice sounded like it was all around me. I took a few more steps. The keyboard clicking continued. My vision tilted and fogged, then corrected itself. Pain flared across my head as I walked forward. “I must invite you all to the real party, and rid of those traitors. That's how my savior predicted the future, and I am only the messenger. Have fun preparing for RFA’s last party…”

My steps were not in a straight line. I needed to hold onto something. I felt like I was going to fall over. Everything fogged and tilted. I kept walking towards the man in the chair. His voice got louder, but I couldnt clear here him over my own blood rushing. Finally, I made it his side. As I stood by him and looked down at who he was. My vision fogged and tilted once again. Then as it cleared, I took in his white hair and pale skin....Saeran…

“The party may end up as the invitation to our party of paradise.” Quickly, his aqua eyes snapped in my direction. His black tattoo shown in the computer’s lighting. A pale hand reached out to me, as if he meant to touch me. Only, it went right through my chest... My hands fell from my head and I tried to grip the desk to stop myself from falling over. I couldn’t take the pain in my head. My vision turned back. As I fell, I didn’t hit anything. Instead, my eyes were burned with the image of Saeran turning back to his computer screens. A smile was on his face. Then everything turned black.  
~~~~~


End file.
